It Doesn't End Here
by lunafire78
Summary: Five Years After The Calm, a New Sin Arises. Yuna And The Rest Must Find A Way To Stop It, Three Return To Help.. But What Happens In The End?
1. Whistle, I'll Come Running

It Doesn't End Here.....  
**I don't claim any of the FFX characters... My first story, so please review and tell me what you think.  
Over the course of five years, Spira has grown into a healthy planet one more. The fear of sin is gone forever now, thanks to Lady Yuna and her guardians. Many have moved on, but some still hoped for the past to return. Yuna moved back to Besaid, it was where she felt more at home. Being early morning none were awake yet, and she walked to the end of the dock. Putting her fingers to her mouth, she let out a loud whistle while watching the still waters. Going to her knees, she hid her face as she cried like she has done so many times before, not knowing she was being watched.  
  
"Every day she does this." a voice said calmly to the lady next to him, "Time to move on ya?" Wakka stared over at Lulu, but she only watched as Yuna longed for the one she loved most to return. Though she'd never admit it, she knew how the girl felt losing the one you love. "All in her own time, all we can do is be here for her." He just shook his head, "I wish there was something I could do, I mean he could come back ya? It could happen...." Lulu turned around, and headed back for the trail that led to the village. Silently, Wakk turned and followed afterwards.  
  
...  
  
'Hey watch' it was the sound of a faintly familiar voice. 'Don't say it isn't worth it, because it is' The voice echoed in his head, and he could her the sound of the ocean as well around him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the bright blue sky then sat up slowly. "Huh?" Getting up he looked over the ocean, "But how?" Turning he saw a very familiar man, "The next part of your story begins here." The twenty-two year old young man looked around, and looked back to the man. "Why are we here Auron?" Auron just stared back at Tidus, "The fayth dream again, a new fear is building. This time though..." Another voice broke in, "I'm on your side." Tidus looked to the voice, "Dad?" Jecht nodded, "That's right my boy. I'll be with you on your journey this time."  
  
"No way! Not again, how could I bear losing her AGAIN!" Tidus looked at them, "She...She probably doesn't even remember me...." The sound of a whistle could be heard, and Tidus looked towards the ocean. "Yuna?" Auron handed Tidus a sword, "Take this and go, we will find you when the time is right." Tidus didn't question it, he took the sword then darted into the ocean swimming towards the sound of the call.  
  
...  
  
"It begins Master." a young male of about nineteen, walks a few steps behind his leader. He's dressed in all black, and has his blonde hair pulled back. The older gentleman, doesn't even comment but leads his apprentice onto the boat deck. "Come Draco." the went to the bow of the ship, "We now have the power, to make a new sin that will allow us to reign over Spira as it bows in great fear." Holding up a long wodden staff, the diamond on top started to shine as both started a chant. Black clouds formed over the wide ocean ahead of them, and the water started swirling as a new sin was born. "Ah my pet, together we will take over Spira and the first stop is Luca." Draco grinned, "Right in the middle of their blitzball tournament." both laughed, and went back below as the new Sin followed their boat. 


	2. Journey to Luca

It Doesn't End Here..... Chapter 2  
  
**I don't claim any of the FFX characters... My first story, so please review and tell me what you think. **********************************************************************  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks as she looked over the ocean, finally giving up Yuna turned walking along the dock towards the boat. Lulu met her and hugged her gently, "It's alright." sighing she watched as her friend walked up the ramp. Kimarhi followed afterwards being the guardian still, Wakka stepped up behind Lulu. "Come on we gotta go." he encouraged and walked with Lulu onto the boat.  
  
They went to the bow of the ship, "Yuna went below." Wakka told her while leaning against the railing. Lulu sighed watching as the ship started away from the docks. "She will never let him go, holding on so tightly hoping and praying everyday he will show up again." she lowered her head a moment in silence. "You talking about her, or yaself?" Wakka asked her. Looking up quickly she faced him, was it that obvious she was thinking about Chappu? "I don't know what you're talking about." walking away she left him there. Wakka shook his head and sighed, "Sure you don't." he said under his breath.  
  
---  
  
Swimming like there was no tomorrow, he came to a ship out at sea. Tidus climbed up a ladder onto the boat deck. "Yu..Yuna?" he looked around at the ship. It seemed familiar, it was an Al Bhed ship! A young woman and older man was looking at him. He studied them and grinned recognizing the faces, "RIKKU!!!! CID!!!!" Both started conversing in their language, and she stepped closer. "Tidus?? But you...I mean we...How?"  
  
"I'm not to sure myself, but I am here and I want to find Yuna!" he said excitedly. Rikku hugged him tightly, "Oh..Oh!!! Yunie will be so happy that you are alive!" turning she was about to tell her father something, but she stopped looking back at Tidus. "Wait... Are you alive? Or just another dream?"  
  
Folding his arms he hung his head, "I'm not sure....All I know is I am here, and I need to see Yuna." looking at Rikku and Cid as he walked up, "Will you help me find her? Please..." Cid nodded, "Just sit tight son, we are heading to Luca. It's tournament time you know. She should be there." Rikku nodded to him, "That's right! But is it wise to see her? What if you have to go again? Is it really fair?" they left him alone after she said that.  
  
Tidus started out over the sea, "Maybe Rikku is right, what if I do have to go again? She probably has moved on anyway." Leaning with his hands on the rail, he watched as the ship crashed through the waves. "Yuna...."  
  
--  
  
Arriving in the middle of the night, Draco left the ship as told by his Master. Sneaking past the guards he went into the stadium. "Soon..This world will feel my Masters wrath." Laughing loudly he noticed a man walking towards him. "Halt! What are you doing here?" the guard requested to know. Draco shot him a glare, "What is it to you? Can't I just take a look?" The guard shook his head, "Off with you!"  
  
Leaving the stadium Draco noticed the boat he arrived on was gone. "Master?" He thought it wasn't supposed to leave until the following morning. "Why would he leave me here?" Just then his head began to hurt, and he passed out there on the docks.  
  
--  
  
"You're job is done my apprentice." the shrouded man was on his boat and out to sea once more. "Like the rest of Spira, you will die!" Lifting his hands up to the heavens he waved his hands, and a storm began to build and lightining cracked the sky. "No one can stop me! Enjoy your tournament, for your end draws near!"  
  
--  
  
'I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed'  
  
Tidus remembered when he first saw her, and the first time they spoke. "All I wanted to do was go home, now all I want to do is find you. Please...Please don't let us have to part again." He stared up at the moon, "Let me live for her...Let me be able to tell her I love her."  
  
'In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry'  
  
That night in the lake, under the stars. The tears that ran down her cheeks, and when he had to leave her. "I have a second chance. To help her save Spira, but when it's over? Will I only make her cry again?" Tidus shook his head, "No...I can't do that to her again."  
  
'It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed'  
  
The moon shone down like a diamond over the water, Yuna's tears glistened. "You treated me so normal, you lifted me up in my times of sadness. I'll never forget when you taught me to whistle. It's been five years, should I just let go?" Lifting a hand up she wiped her face and sighed lowering her head.  
  
'In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry'  
  
Showing the sign of the prayer of Yevon, "Good-bye... I'll always love you... No matter where I go..." Yuna said and walked back into the ship.  
  
'Cause I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
And I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....'  
  
'I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...' "Yuna...YUNAAAAA!!!!!" Tidus yelled out into the night. Then snking to his knees he bowed until his head was touching the deck floor. "Don't forget me...."  
  
'In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry'  
  



	3. A New Evil

It Doesn't End Here..... Chapter 3  
  
**I don't claim any of the FFX characters... My first story, so please review and tell me what you think. **********************************************************************  
  
Two men walked through the streets of Luca, it was early morning and the hustle and bustle had already gotten started. They come to the docks and watch as a couple of ships dock. "I wonder if he was able to get to her?" a voice rang out to the other. "No, because there she is now." the other pointed out to Yuna walking down the ramp from her ship. "Then where is that boy?" they looked at each other then walked towards the stadium.  
  
Yuna walked with her hands resting together in front of her, the sight of someone laying down at the end of the dock caught her attention. Looking up at Kimarhi, they headed over to check on this mysterious being. Kimarhi poked him a couple of times in his side, "Maybe he dead." Then the guy let out a soft mumble, and he opened his eyes seeing Kimarhi standing over him. "AHHH!!!" he got to his feet quickly and backed away. "Wait, it's ok he won't hurt you." Yuna said in a calm voice. Feeling woozy he stumbled a little, and then caught himself. Taking off in a run he went past them, bumping into Wakka on his way before disappearing.  
  
"Who was dat?" Wakka asked as he approached them. Yuna thought that was rather an odd behaviour, "I..I don't know. He saw Kimarhi and screamed, then ran off." Thinking about that a moment, Wakka found that rather funny and began to laugh, "Well he is a scary sight when he just wakes up." The ronso shot him a glare, then just shook his head. "Alright, time to get the team together." Wakka turned towards the ramp, "Aurochs! Let's GO!!!!" the team ran down the ramp and towards the locker room. "See ya both later." he went to join them.  
  
--  
  
After his ship docked, Tidus ran down the ramp, "Finally we've made it." Cid, and Rikku came down a little bit after wards. "This year I hope to see us in the finals. Yes, the Al Bhed Psyches against the undeafted for five years Aurochs." Cid said to no one in particular as he didn't wait for the others and headed towards the stadium. "Five years? Undefeated?" Tidus grinned and leaped in the air, "Yes!! I knew they could do it!" Rikku tapped him on the shoulder, "Ummm...Aren't you here to find Yunie? Want me to help?"  
  
A game appeared over the sphere, "Look! It's Wakka and the Aurochs!" Tidus said and ran towards the stadium, and up the stairs. Finding a seat he sat down, a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back out of the stadium. "He..Hey!! Let go!!" the guy finally did and Tidus noticed it was only Auron and his father. "Have you spoke to Yuna?" Auron asked him. Shaking his head, "Not yet, but I know she has to be here somewhere." Tidus said, "I'll go search for her now!" he then took off running the opposite way. Jecht shook his head, "Reminds me of me, I couldn't stand not watching the games either." Auron looked at him, "We are here for a reason. We need Yuna, she needs to join us once again to defeat this new sin." Jecht nodded, and they headed back inside.  
  
--  
  
The Ronso shocked Draco when he first woke up, he didn't understand what he was doing here. "Why did Master leave me here?" Staring out over the water, he squatted down. "Was my sister right? Am I just a puppet in his schemes? He left me to die here, to die with the rest here." standing back up he glared over the waters. "NO!!!!! This can't be!!!!!" He recalled the one that spoke to him, "That was High Summoner Yuna. She can defeat him, but not alone. It'll take two summoners to defeat him. Master, you've taught me well. But now, I know what I must do."  
  
--  
  
Tidus ran around the stadium, looking at every place he could think of to find her. "Where could she be?" The last game was about to start, "Man I missed the whole tournament!" Shaking his head, he noticed a balcony and then.. "Yuna?" his eyes locked onto her, "There she is.... Wow... She's beautiful as ever! I've got to find a way up there!" he let his eyes scan around for anything he could use to climg up there.  
  
But then the whole stadium started to shake, and people started to scream as it seemed out of the sky a big dragon with huge black wings, big as the game sphere was above them. Tidus looked up taking out his sword, "Oh no!" Bolts of light came out of his eyes hitting different parts of the stadium sending it crumbling. Tidus ran towards the balcony he saw Yuna on, and was joined by Auron and Jecht. "Is that it?" he asked while running. "Appears to be so!" Jecht answered.  
  
The players got out of the pool, and was running through the halls to get out of the stadium. Lulu waited on Wakka, and he noticed a beam as about to fall on her jumping he knocked her into a locker room and rubble blocked their way out. Yuna, was being sheilded by Kimahri, and then Rikku appeared to them. "YUNIE!!! What is that thing?" Kimarhi lifted them both up on his shoulders, and carried them out the door and jumped the walls from side to side down the broken steps. So many screamed in terror and so many were injured.  
  
A voice them came from the dragon, "Here me now, this is only the beginning of my wrath. For soon every town in Spira will be destroyed. All will yield to my power, welcome the new Sin and the end to your puny existence as you know it!" Then with a loud scream the Dragon took off leaving the crumbling Luca behind.  
  
Even though he was gone, the shaking was still there. Tidus noticed a crying shild by herself, and picked her up right before the bricks fell. He had gotten seperated from the others, and coming to the dock area he ran as fast as he could towards the steps that led the the Mie'hen high road. Reaching them the stadium collapsed leaving nothing but a thick smoke over Luca. Tidus looked back, did anyone survive? 


End file.
